As is known in the art, there exist a variety of rapidly deployable antennas, such as inflatable dish antennas which are typically deployed on the ground. However, such antennas remain in a fixed position and have limited scalability and transportability. In addition, conventional rapidly deployable antenna systems may have limited scan capability, weather issues, and less than robust survivability.